Photographic Memories
by Nature9000
Summary: Photos of Riza's family and friends bring her comfort during a trying time.


Photographic Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and if I did, I'd be rich.

-ENJOY THE READ-

Riza sat in her red, leather chair, in front of her was the flickering flames of the fireplace. The flames warmed her body; it had been a long time since she saw fire in any other way than peaceful. Riza closed her eyes and leaned back, she smiled softly and thought of her family. She had a beautiful daughter, a loving husband, and so much more.

She opened her eyes and looked to a photo on a shelf above the fireplace, it was of her loving husband and her little girl when that child was only three or four years old. It was an old and gray photo, but it held so much memory for her. The photo was taken in the spring; it was during a trip to the park only a few miles down the road. Her wonderful husband, Roy Mustang had been so happy with his little girl, truly happy.

_"Come here, come to daddy!" Roy said with glee as he knelt down and held his arms outstretched to embrace his young daughter. The little child ran into his arms and he picked her up, Riza chuckled as he walked over to her._

_"You know that she can walk, right?" Riza asked with a smirk on her face. Roy always seemed to want to hold his child, it seemed like he always took photos of the child and carried her around. "You are just like Maes; I hope you know that, Roy." Roy smirked and set the young child on the ground, the little girl laughed and ran over to a flower._

_"How on earth could I be like him?" Riza chuckled and shook her head, he was right, he was nothing like Maes. In fact, Roy was almost worse than Maes, but she loved that about him. "It's beautiful here, Riza, I thing we should come here every day!"_

_"We can't possibly come here every day, Roy." Roy laughed and wrapped his arms around Riza's waist; he kissed her neck and rubbed his nose into her skin._

_"We could if we imagine ourselves here! You fit this place so much; you're truly beautiful, just as this place is, Riza. You, our daughter, and this park, you are truly the three wonders of this world." Riza laughed lightly and cupped her hand to the side of Roy's face. "I love you, Riza."_

The park had been turned into a parking lot only three months after that visit, it was sad, because even though Roy had been the Fuhrer, he couldn't do anything to stop the park from being removed. It was deemed as progress, and needed to be removed for more residential areas.

Riza slowly stood up and closed her eyes; she lifted her hand and ran her hand through her grey hair. Her daughter visited every day, of course the man that her daughter married was an asshole. He only wanted the home of the Mustangs; he couldn't wait for the elder Mustangs to pass on so he could inherit their mansion. He was all about money, and all about power, he didn't care about anything but himself. He didn't even realize that he was about to receive a file for divorce from his beloved wife, that thought made Riza smirk with triumph.

She knew it would be hard though, the fact that Riza's grandchildren were not even in their teens yet. Riza frowned and made her way to the kitchen, thankful that despite being around seventy years of age, she didn't have a single wrinkle on her face and other than the grey hair, she was still beautiful in every way. Riza picked up a small knife and started to slice through a loaf of bread, forty years it had been, forty years since Ed's departure from the world.

Winry took it hard, but never let anyone know just how hard. When Ed and Al left to go back to the other world, Winry had been devastated, left with only a shattered and broken heart. Pinako died only one year after that, and Winry made it for about thirty years before being killed by a hit and run driver. Winry had about two ex husbands, the hit and run driver had been one of them. Winry's son was the most devastated of anyone; he didn't even know what to think about his mom dying by his own father's hands.

"He would have been better for her," Riza said in a quiet voice. She was thinking of Edward Elric, the man that left so many years ago. "It's truly a shame that he had to leave her behind…" Riza looked up and at a photo on another shelf, she smiled and let out a sigh, it was of her wedding. Her marriage to Roy had been long awaited; she waited two years for him to return to her. She sighed and remembered the events after his return.

-_Flashback_-

Roy stepped on the ground and looked around, his eyes narrowed and he surveyed the area for Riza, he had to find her. Riza was making her way through the crowd, not sure if Roy was going to stay or leave again, she stopped when she felt a firm hand grip her arm, she looked back and her heart pounded as she stared into Roy's strong gaze.

"Where are you going, Riza?" Roy asked in a calm voice. Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman all gathered around him as he pulled Riza into his embrace. "Surely you weren't leaving the scene of battle in a time like this; you need to stay on the battlefield until the war is over."

"Sir, with all due respect, the battle looks pretty much over," Riza stated with a slight frown. She was sure that there was another battle going on, and that battle was the thought of whether or not she should break from Roy's grasp and run. She loved his midnight gaze, and she would always feel like she was in a trance when he looked at her. "It's over and done, if you're going to leave again, then-" Roy pulled her body closer and pressed her against his, she gasped and he merely smirked at her, causing her to melt in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Riza, I was a fool to leave you, I was a fool and fell into my own depression. Now I need to do one thing, and that is taking the one thing that I have been lacking and fulfill my life. But I don't care so much about me, I want to fulfill your life as well, Riza Hawkeye, I love you and only you."

"W-What are you saying?" Riza's eyes widened and the surveyors all stared at them with a wide grin. Roy's arms tightened around her waist and his lips lowered to embrace hers. Riza's heart pounded in her chest as his kiss sent warmth throughout her body, it was the most wonderful feeling that she had ever felt in her life.

Riza let a small moan out as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Roy's neck, she deepened the kiss and clasped his hair in her hands. He parted lips with hers and both gazed into the other's eyes with a breathless pant, Riza smiled softly as Roy slowly lowered his hand into his pocket and brought out a small black box. Riza's eyes widened as he lifted the box up and held it in front of her, he smirked and used his thumb to open the top of the box, revealing a brilliant, diamond ring.

"Riza, will you accept this ring and be my bride?" Riza drew in a breath and a tear escaped her eye, of course she wanted to be his wife, she loved him more than anything. Riza nodded and Roy tilted his head. "Is that a yes?" Riza rolled her eyes and pulled on his neck, bringing his head forward and her lips toward his in a passionate kiss. When she brought her lips back, her eyes shook and Roy merely smiled at her. "I will take that as a yes."

-_End Flashback-_

A small tear left her eyes as she walked over to the photo, there was a slight bit of dust covering it; she brushed the dust off of the photo and smiled at her husband's face. Roy had passed on only two years ago, he had always been so strong, and never once did he grow weary.

Two years, and this time he would not be returning. Unlike Edward Elric, who found a way to return to the world only three years ago, it was odd seeing him with grey hair. Of course, Ed learned of Winry's passing, and his heart only lasted a few months after that.

Roy had retired from his job as Fuhrer years ago, but he had been the best Fuhrer the country ever had. Havoc had been in charge of his bodyguards for a few of the years as Fuhrer, but cancer had taken his life and Roy had to choose another bodyguard.

"If only Roy would be return, but sadly, he can't." Riza sighed and walked back into the living room, she only wished she could see Roy once more. She needed to see him again; she had to see her love once more. Riza moaned lightly and looked over at the door, she saw her daughter walk in.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" The woman asked. Riza smiled as her daughter gave her a hug, she watched the woman's two children run into the room, they hugged her and laughed happily.

"I'm good, I've just been thinking about the things that happened in the past." Riza smiled and the woman's lips formed an O shape, she smiled and looked at her children as they ran into the kitchen to find some snacks.

"Have you thought about Dad?" Riza nodded, Roy was always on her mind these days, the woman sighed and closed her eyes. "Don't worry about it Mom, you'll see him again one day." Riza smiled and looked over at another photo, it was a military photo, one with all of her old friends in it.

"I'm the last one…" The woman raised her eyebrow and looked over at the photo that her mom was looking at; she sighed and took the picture frame into her hands. She remembered every one of the people in the photo, each of them passed on during a time frame of ten years to the present. Havoc died before them all, but Armstrong died ten years ago. Maria was the last of them to go, Roy passed on before she did. "Even Ed Elric went on, but he seemed so young." The daughter smiled and set the photo back on a shelf; she sighed and looked to her mom.

"You haven't been getting depressed, have you?"

"No, I have not. I just wish I could see Roy again, it feels like he left me again, but I know he hasn't. He was so good for this country, he made everyone happy, and this new Fuhrer can't hold a candle to him."

"I agree, Dad was the best…" A crash was heard and the daughter looked toward the kitchen and sighed, one of the kids probably broke something. "I'll check it out, Mom. By the way, I've filed for divorce on my husband. He won't get the house, that's for sure…" Her husband was really more of an abusive asshole, he started beating her a couple years ago, when Roy died. He said he wasn't afraid of Roy anymore, so he was able to beat on the woman. "Damn bastard is lucky I don't just slice him up with my sword, or burn him to a crisp for hitting me or trying to attack the children."

"I will never understand men like him, but do you want to stay here until the divorce is final?"

"Hah, it's pretty much already final, he's living with his mother now." Riza smiled and watched her daughter walk into the kitchen, safe from the abusive husband. Riza sat down in her red chair and stared into the fireplace, she glanced above the flame and saw a portrait of Roy, she smiled and closed her eyes. She let the flames warm her body as she saw Roy's form in front of her, it felt like a dream, she was young once again and so was he.

"Hello Riza, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Roy asked while smirking, he took Riza's hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back. She gasped as he spun her and started to dance with her, a smirk on his face and his black bangs hanging in front of his face.

"Roy, it's been two years, hasn't it?" Riza asked while letting her hair blow with the dance movements. She loved having her golden hair back, and she never wanted this moment to end. "Will our daughter really be okay?" Roy nodded and smiled softly.

"He's going to have a heart attack after getting shocked by an electric cord, he will never hurt our daughter."

"Then I will be happy, though our daughter can handle herself. Roy…I miss you." Roy smiled and pulled Riza's body close to his, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his arms around her waist. "I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Riza. Look around us…" Riza blinked and looked around, they were surrounded by all their old friends. Maes was smiling while standing next to Gracia, Ed had a huge grin on his face and held his arm around Winry's waist, Pinako stood in the middle of them. Havoc was leaning against some wall, smirking at them, while Fuery, Breda, and Falman all were chatting with each other. They stopped and looked at Roy and Riza, smiling widely. Maria Ross stood next to Denny Bloch, she was resting her head on his shoulder. Even Armstrong was there, his big muscles rippling, he was proud of his muscles since when he died, he didn't have his muscles with him.

"They're all…why are they here, Roy?" Riza blinked and looked into his eyes, her mouth opened slightly and a single tear left her eye, she knew what this meant. She smiled softly and brought her lips to Roy's, the kiss was as warm as it always was, but it felt even better, since she hadn't felt the kiss in years. With that, Havoc stood straight and everyone started to move upwards, Riza held her kiss with Roy as all their friends surrounded them and continued to move toward the sky.

-NEW SCENE-

Riza's daughter stepped out of the room and smiled, "Okay Mom, it is nothing to…" She stopped and saw her mom sitting in the chair, a peaceful and serene look on her face. Her head was tilted up slightly, as though she was looking at the portrait of Roy that hung above the fireplace, the fire inside of the fireplace had stopped burning entirely by now. Of course, the flame had no need to watch over Riza any longer, she was with it.

"Mom…" The grandkids laughed and ran past the woman, they laughed and ran to their grandmother.

"Hey, tell us a story!" They called out with joy. "Grandma, won't you tell us a story? Grandma, are you asleep still?" The woman closed her eyes and sighed, she smiled softly and walked over to Riza's body.

"Kids, your grandma…" The children frowned and looked over at their mother, tears were in their eyes, they understood what their mother was going to say.

"She's with Grandpa now, right?" The woman slowly nodded and the children started to sniff, their mom hugged them close and tears fell from her eyes. "Mommy, will she be happy? Will she be happy, just like Grandpa?"

"Yes. She is with her friends, and she is with Grandpa, she is in heaven, she will be happy." The woman sniffed and stood up straight, she closed her eyes and walked over to a phone, she had to call the paramedics. She was happy about one thing; her mom and dad were now together forever. Their love was one that could never be separated, not even by death.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
